everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
A Strange Halloween
Characters Aurora Smile Heather Boots April Wonderland Splashianna Mermaid Lexis Untold Tori Mermaidas Missy Longstockings Charlie Wolf Blondie Lockes Adele Enchantment Briardusting 'Briarley' Beauty Bailey Beauty Introduction Every Halloween, the students of Ever After High cover the grand school with decorations and have an amazing trick or treat fest, but this year, everything is different. Headmaster Grimm is saying no to the annual Halloween festival! Aurora is wondering why. She's determined to find out why Grimm is cutting the festival. Will she find out, or discover something even more strange! Chapter 1, Positively Perfect Halloween Ever After High had been decorated for the upcoming Halloween festival! It had students carving big plump pumpkins. It had fairy lights along the walls. It had candles lit in every corner, but something was missing. There was still alot of preparation to be done, and everyone was determined to make it the best festival ever! Along came bouncy Aurora Smile with her roommate and BFFA Heather Boots. "Heather! Aren't you excited for the festival?" Aurora giggled loudly. "Not really, I was planning to study, like every other night" Heather complained. Heather was a real nerd. "Oh well, studying can wait, do you want to go trick or treating together?" Aurora asked, kindly. "Technically, due to my popularity level, I have no friends other then you, so sure, I guess" Heather replied. "We can go apple bobbing to!" Aurora smiled. "Uh, no thanks, I'm a cat, remember?" Heather ruffled her fuzzy kitten ears poking out from her dark black hair. "Right" Aurora pointed to her friends ears. Heather scratched her head. "We could-". Just then, a gust of wind whipped right past Aurora and Heather. "Lexis! Come back!" Charlie Wolf called to Lexis Untold. "No! I told you were breaking up!" Lexis stormed right out the doors and to the Enchanted Forest. Everyone knew Charlie and Lexis (#Lexlie) were one of Ever After High's cutest couples. "OMG, is Lexlie over?" Blondie Lockes asked Heather. She held out her mirrorphone. "Finally" Heather snorted. "Heather!" Aurora exclaimed. "Rori, they were making posters! Someone stapled one to our door" Heather complained. Aurora had a guilty look on her face. "It took me two days to unstaple it!" Heather yelled. "Yes, Lexlie's over, Blondie" Aurora told. "Oh, totally uploading that video" Blondie reported as she began twiddling her thumbs everywhere on her mirrorphone. Immediately, everyone received a new update on the ex couple. "Okay, so as I was saying, we could go shopping for wickedly spellriffic costumes" Aurora proclaimed. "Sure, we can go right now if you like" Heather promised. "Okay" and together the two friends trotted out to CostYouMe. "I adore this one!" Heather said, holding up a fuzzy Cheshire cat costume. "Kitty's wearing that" Adele Enchantment, the owner of CostYouMe, hinted. "It's so hard!" Heather told Aurora, who was in the changing room. From the far side of the shop, Heather saw Bailey and her younger sister Briarley Beauty picking costumes so easily! "You might not even need a costume" Adele informed, as she stared at her mirrorphone. "Halloween is cancelled!" Chapter 2, Halloween is ''cancelled! "What do you mean, Halloween is cancelled?" Aurora bounded quickly out of the changing room. "Headmaster Grimm just declared Halloween is off" Adele sadly spoke. "No, it can't be" Bailey came over, holding Briarley's' hand. "I was going to go trick or treating" sobbed Briarley. "We might as well leave it there" Heather mumbled. "No way! I'm going to go talk to Headmaster Grimm!" Aurora stormed out of the shop and walked all the way to Headmaster Grimm's office. "Excuse me" Aurora began. "Yes, Aurora?" The Headmaster was drinking a cup of tea. "What's the deal with cancelling one of Ever After High's favorite traditions?" Aurora voiced. "It's, um, confidential" said Headmaster Grimm, trying to reclaim his authority after someone barging into his office. "Why would you do this?" Aurora demanded. "Young Aurora, I advise you to leave my office right this instant" Headmaster Grimm growled. "But-" "No buts! Leave" Headmaster Grimm demanded. Aurora obeyed, reluctantly, left his office. Everyone in Ever After High was shocked when he seriously meant it. "Everything, sir?" One little pig in a construction hat asked. "Yes, ''everything, the pumpkins, the lights, the candles, everything" Headmaster Grimm told. The frightened piggy did was it was told and commenced in the process of destroying every ghoulish item. "I was so hexcited about Halloween!" Aurora admitted. "I was a little" confessed Heather. CRASH! Aurora and Heather couldn't laugh at the tiny joke where the piggy crashed of the new, red ladder. Heather blew her black hair out of her eyes. "You're not giving up are you?" Heather saw a sneaky sparkle in Aurora's eyes. "Not yet anyway" and Aurora continued her way to her dorm. The strange thing about having a roommate is you share practically everything with them. Your clothes, your shoes, your air. Everything with a roommate is better though! It's like having a sleepover every night. If you didn't have a roommate then you wouldn't be able to carry out your crazy schemes. With Heather, though, it's the complete opposite. Heather sat alone in the castleteria, clutching a golden delicious in her hand. She took a massive bite out of the juicy fruit and the juice dribbled down her chin. As Heather took another crunch, Aurora stomped up to Heather. "You were supposed to meet me in Study Ball! Where were you?" Aurora awaited for an answer. Heather pointed to her mouth to show she was eating. She finished her mouthful. "I don't have the same schedule as you" Heather told. "You could of messaged me on Flitter, or Princetegram or even Throneblr! You didn't even tell me!" Aurora overreacted. "Seriously Rori? Heather spoke. Aurora's phone then ringed out a snippet of 'Charm Me Harder' and the Aurora answered her phone. Hi Aurora, meet me at Burger Kingdom, I have something to tell you ~Charlie "It's Charlie, he want's me to meet him as Burger Kingdom" Aurora told. "Wait, you don't care, why am I telling you?" Aurora ran out and accidentally bumped into April Wonderland and Missy Longstockings.Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Work in Progress